haunted memories and the photo of an angel
by forevertwihard
Summary: from the inspiration of the lonely by christina perri Bella is in a terrible house fire and is adopted as the Cullen's search for her when they do it may be too late as there is now a memory that could haunt them all forever. sorry if it's a bit depressing but that song the lonely by Christina perri makes me so sad!
1. actions have consequences

I do not own Twilight this is based six months after the Cullen's left inspired by the song the lonely by Christina Perri so yes it's a sad story don't kill me! But you would understand if you listen to how the song sounds and please don't murder this fan fiction it's my very first and just random really from a sad song sorry if it makes you cry it sure did make me just to write it well enjoy.

The Cullen's sat miserable as can be expected they missed their beloved Bella, Emmett didn't joke, Jasper didn't well who could really explain when he feels everything must suck too be a empath right now. Carsile tried to stay strong for the family and made his mind busy with extra hospital work. Esma was heartbroken at what it had done too her family especially Edward Bella truly was the glue that held them together. Alice didn't shop as much shocker I know! And Rosalie surprisingly was hurt by the absence also of course she dared not admit for it might melt her frozen heart. Silence filled the house hold no laughter nothing it was as if they where ghosts she wasen't even dead yet! Alice had lost it looking around the room of blank faces and put on the news dancing over to the remote and placed herself back on Jasper lap. But what she heard what they all heard was indeed truly shocking. The News made their guilt of leaving unbearable. The woman on the TV looked upset too as she spoke her words by it was fake cause at the end she sang with a smile back to you Jeff! News: Swan house burnt down Charlie swan sadly passed away before reach the hospital and Isabella swan who turned out to be adopted is being sent to live with her long lost sisters this is live from this saddest of occasion. Back too you Jeff she sang happy suddenly! Suddenly Alice became upset why didn't I see this she said her voice full of sadness and worry but a hint of guilt if she had seen it she could of prevented it. The room had gone an eerie silent not even the sound of breathing the unneeded oxygen into their lungs just dead silent after all isn't that all they were dead? Rosalie spoke her voice full of worry for Bella maybe we should look for her she must be scared moving in with people she doesn't know? She questioned it as she did not know how anyone could react. Edward then spoke for the first time since they had left where going to find her she needs us! But truthfully they knew he missed her too much. But they couldn't disagree they missed Bella too.

Two long months of searching for Bella later...

(Melinda and Bella are close and always take pictures to mess about and bond). Bella was different appearance wise her short light brown frizzy straight-ish hair was now dark brown long up too her waist in angelic curls. She could be classed for a vampire except she wasen't. The Cullen's watch protectively and unsure to say hi we left six months ago but want to act like we didn't cause you the most agonizing pain in the world? Where the reason you woke up screaming in pain the reason why you didn't feel the pain of the fire till it was far too late! They could never could they? No she needed time especially to bond with her long lost family but they were still her family right? It didn't take much to know if they had known they would have gladly adopted Bella no questions asked. They were at a beach a very beautiful ah leave it too San Francisco to wow the infamous vampires. (Unless you're a twihard then they are famous too you lol). Melinda stood with a camera smiling so hard you would swear it hurt! Come on Bella let me please its good practice it's my dream to be a photographer do you want to crush my dreams? She faked sadness and pouted you would of swore she was Alice. Bella was unsure no fair you used the guilt trick she said childishly and gave in. Bella poses with her other sister Phoebe and actually was having fun with her two older sisters. Melinda that's it work it show you're a summer! Isabella Marie Summer smile! That's it come on Phoebe work it! She said getting excited. Jasper suddenly spoke as he became worried at what came off of Bella she almost not there really feeling sickness too his voice showed a serious amount of concern his protective older brother side was truly showing. Melinda noticed Bella? She asked concerned says as Bella froze went blank and Pale. The Cullen's became very worried at this and watched her carefully. Bella fake smiles to stop her worrying sister of course just having a strange moment her soft voice rang but it sounded weak but she hid it so well only a vampire would notice. Then as they laughed Bella colour soon came back but it left as soon as it was gone she went Pale everything was as if in slow motion Melinda spoke Bella's name Bella? Before she collapsed. Phoebe she not breathing she said in utter panic. The Cullen's where there vampire speed as Edward caught Bella before she could even fall. Melinda how bad has Bella been he questioned. Melinda replied in a sort of rush I don't know she just won't eat she constantly throws up and bruises so easily now why? Alice spoke in a devastated tone Edward I don't see her future she practically yelled even though not only was he stood next to her but they had super hearing. Jasper stood there trying to calm everyone the best he could. Carsile said the worst news imaginable could Bella have Leukaemia he said while they waited for the ambulance. Phoebe spoke our mom died of it yes she could have it she said trying to think of a non existence positive. If she doesn't get to the hospital soon she might not make it Carsile said as everyone still tried to process the news. Come on love keep your heart beating Edward said desperately he died of an illness and she sure as hell won't be! The ambulance then came now all they could do was wait and normally for vampire's time passed quickly but for once it passed too slowly for words.

At the hospital...

Carsile walked out with a grave look a look that only a parent who had lost a child could ever possess a look that only Esma a possessed when she was human the look would soon come back to haunt her the memory the pain would come to haunt her and the others forever. The Cullen's jump up hoping for the best but soon stop in their tracks you didn't need Jasper, Alice or Edwards's gift to know it was the worst. What! Alice soon let out a pained little scream. Your wrong Edward said in a tone of disbelief and agony. She passed before she even reached the hospital and would of been had a too weak a heart to be turned she wouldn't have survived the transformation even if we did get her away he spoke in grief strucken tone that never had he once had to use ever for he had never lost a child before. You learn something new every day even immortal vampires but I doubt this was the lesson he actually wanted to learn ever they didn't want to go to her funeral like it was a school trip learning all about human deaths no never!

At the funeral Edwards point of view...

As I entered people dressed in black lined up I took pained steps towards the casket there lied my angel finally at peace but why couldn't her peace have been with me? I truly was a monster this proved it! As Emmett and Jasper stood with their mates placing flowers next to the grave I kissed her forehead one last time her skin if possible was as cold as mine the pain soared higher and higher I would gladly go through the transformation for the next few centuries then watch my angel be buried. I guess I really wasn't protecting her by leaving.

After the funeral...

Edward sat on the chair looking through photo's watching videos of his lost love replaying memories no matter how much pain the pain was the only reminder she was real that any of it was real. (The line from Bella in new moon). This was normal always sitting there always sitting there watching the videos looking at the photos his pain only grew more each passing day till the change actully seemed like a breeze they where photos of an angel his angel.

When everyone except Edward goes hunting its 2 am...

Then suddenly the CD of Bella's lullaby plays Edward looked around confused as an angelic whisper said I love you. Bella? He questioned. A mist appeared as it faded away there was Bella in a white dress Edward jumped up the most he had done in a while since her death your alive! She looked at him sadly no I'm not I'm just here to tell you I love you and you need to forget about me. He was taken back shocked I could never do that he said slightly hurt that she would think that slightly heard by her words. Music played in the back ground and they danced. As memories flooded back to the first time they danced. Flash back: Edward had fetched Bella to meet his family and where dancing to classical music. Edward what? He questioned. Bella replied I can't dance she said smiling. Well think you're doing a fine job then he said chuckling as the flash back ended. The music stopped Bella was gone. Had he gone crazy? The CD wasen't even in the music player! But that one memory stayed with him forever as her voice faded away saying I'm sorry and I love you as her scent faded away with herself her voice into forever. As the ghost of the girl he loved was gone as they for the last time danced so slowly into the lonely.

The very sad ending by forevertwihard.


	2. questioning

Hi yes this isn't a chapter because it's complete but I was wondering do you think a story based on Taylor swift love story would be ok? She my idol and all it would be all human Bella is a popular and the Cullen's are new it's all human I say again! Each lyric would represent a chapter example we where young when I first saw you it would be a chapter about them meeting at lunch! But is it a good idea? It would be called love story like the song lol. Answers would mean the world from forever twihard.


End file.
